


Photoshop Creampie (Noctis x Random)

by hause_mine_llemon



Series: Photoshop Creampie (Noctis x Random) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rape, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hause_mine_llemon/pseuds/hause_mine_llemon
Summary: Noctis is popular in all the wrong ways in college, and will Ignis breathing down his neck to grow up, he just ignores him, that is until Prompto gives him an idea to do a model shoot. Let us see how Ignis takes that if he gets the job, or will he?(Noctis gets fucked senseless over a meeting that was supposed to be just an innocent photoshoot.)





	Photoshop Creampie (Noctis x Random)

He hates it, he hates being treated like a child needing to grow up, he was an adult for astral sake. So why does Ignis need to feel he needed a lecture? Waiting in a chair the prince looks around and huffs. Ignis is going to eat those words once he gets a job here. He never needed a job, but being treated like this was driving him crazy. It wasn't until he talked to Prompto about jobs that were easy enough get but he won't get bored by, though still enough to be taken seriously, that the blond spoke up that he could model. He was young and slim and good-looking, who wouldn't a prince in their magazines and posters, this makes Noctis smirk again just at the idea. That was the first mistake.

Hearing the door open to his left, he looks up from his phone, "Your highness, thank you for coming, may you come in please?" Says a man as the prince nods and gets up to go inside. "Thank you so much for taking this, we were having problems finding just the right person for the job and when I heard you were offering to do it, I couldn't believe it!"

Noctis shrugs, "it's nothing, just tell me what to do." That was the second mistake.

Behind him the man smiles as he closes and locks the door, letting Noctis take a look over the studio. Cameras here and there about the room staring at a small studio. It wasn't much, just the basics, though there were only a few types of furniture and in the back was a lot of clothes. Hell, even Noctis wasn't sure he had that many than again they didn't look like the clothes you see at expensive clothing malls and shops, more like costume clothes. The raven hair frown. This was a model studio....right?

"So....uh....what am I suppose to do exactly?" Poses, look good, that's what he thought, but Noctis never did a real model shoot before.

The man waves as he goes to an expensive camera. "It's simple, I'll tell you the poses you do, you do them in different styles I see to be just right, and I take the picture. That's all, easy am I right?"

Noctis looks at the man. Sounds easy. "Uh....sure...." Third mistake.

"Right so let's start with the basics, stand before that textured background and just give me your best cool pose, see what we get. And just relax okay? Be yourself."

The prince nods as he goes to stand before the camera and thinks over what he was asked to do. Cool huh? Guess he can try to do that. Thinking it over some more as he chews his bottom lip he smirks before turning to the side and looks serious, bringing his arms up he crosses them and leans back just a tab, legs spread and angles a bit shoulder width as he lowers his head just a little as he tilts it just enough. See how Gladio like that. "Like this?"

The photographer gives a thumbs up. "That's great, now stay like that." He takes a few pictures, taking his camera around to different angles. After five he looks down at them all as he goes through them and nods. "Not bad, this is a nice start." He looks up at the prince. "Mind trying a stylish pose? Let's see if you got what it takes to be a model."

Stylish? Noctis was uncertain, but when he thinks of someone stylish he smiles to himself and turns to the other side. Straightening himself up like a pole, he rests one hand on his hip and the other to relax by his side as he looks to the camera and tilts his head a bit as he turns his upper body just a tad. He can so see Iggy doing this.

"Niiice, posh and stuffy, not the best but seen far worse, it's amusing I like it." Again the man takes his pictures, five at different angles before thinking up a new one and points. "I got one, give me your best pose you know how."

Noctis turns and leans a bit, unsure if he was hearing that right. "Best....pose?...." Uh.

The man nods and claps his hands. "That's right, I am sure the prince of Lucis has something up his sleeves."

"....Uh....sure....I guess...." But he frowns at this as blue eyes stare in the distance. Does he though? Like what? If he can't get it will he lose a job? Noctis closes his eyes and shakes his head before opening his eyes again. He has to think of something!

"You okay there your highness?" The man looks over his camera making Noctis look up at him.

"Uh, yeah, I am fine." He got this, he can do this. Digging his brain for a moment his eyes widen as he grins. He got it! Turning to his side he moves his legs a bit apart one in front of him and one in the back, bent a bit as he brings his back a bit back. Resting own hand over his waist to his hip, he brings the other hand over his face and stares through his fingers. The ultimate pose. Hell yeah! Hero time.

This gets a grin. "Oh, that's nice, very nice, maybe my favorite yet!" The man quickly moves about as he makes sure he gets the right angles, five again. Noctis fourth mistake. "Damn kid your good at this! You could be a model!" The Prince blushes. "Now let's do a charming pose."

This gets the prince to stare. Charming, him? "Uh, I don't know man."

The man waves. "Come on, that last pose was amazing! I am sure you got this."

Unsure, and trying not to blush, Noctis chews on his lip again as he brows scrunch up. Charming, can't be hard right? Gladio does it all the time and his dad.... Turning a bit he rests his hand behind his head and gives a sheepish confused look. Prompto did this and man did it charm him out of Noctis' rage.

"That's it!" More pictures. "You got a knack for this, "this makes Noctis looks away and blushes, "how about we try something even better and put you to the final test."

"Final test?" This was just a test to see how he does? Makes sense but, he didn't come out of classes to just be tested even more. Frowning he glares at the man who was going to a rack of costumes and looks them over before tossing one at Noctis getting him by surprise.

"Here, try this on." The raven-haired boy looks down and stares at the clothing in his hands. It was tight leather pants and an open jean jacket. This? "Once you get them we can continue."

Noctis stares at the clothes before looking up. "Where, is the changing room?"

The man laughs. "No need for one, we are all guys here," Noctis gives a look, "hey, you want this job or not?"

The Prince huffs and turns away. It was just a stupid photoshoot anyway.  And he hated being nagged by specs. Trying to forget the other male, though feeling himself being watched, he slowly undresses to his socks and boxers before putting the clothes on. Man these pants where tight, his crotch felt uncomfortable in them. Do people really wear these? Once done he turns to the male and sighs. "Really?"

The man looks up from his camera. "Huh? Oh, perfect," Noctis frowns, was he having his pictures taken? "how about we do those poses again?" The man acted too innocent and clean, but Noctis had his beef with Ignis and soon he does the same poses again for the man, slowly and yet not at the same time getting used to the outfit.

"All great pictures, not let's try some new poses, how about you turn around and lean forward a bit?"

Noctis was unsure but does as he was told, his ass showing a bit as he looks to the side. "Like this?"

"Great, now how about getting on your hands and knees and look at the camera." Noctis slowly turns around as he does as he was told. He was getting paid for this, and getting a job, that's what matters, this was only photos. "Fantastic! Now unbutton the pants a bit and let your jacket slide a bit as you make a sexy look."

Noctis blushes hard. What?! The guy was crazy! He was going to say something but quickly shuts his mouth as he stares at the man, realizing he was being paced around by the photographer. Just pictures, fan service no doubt, wasn't like this was a porn photoshoot. Slowly he does so and spreads himself a bit as he stands there hands on his hips.

"Eh, that's not right, here," the man goes over from behind and slides a hand about Noctis' leg making him tense up as he gets spread, even more, hips up. Noctis looks away blushing. A hand goes up and rubs and pinches the prince's nipples making him wince.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Noctis didn't like what was happening, it was weird, so weird and alien.

"Relax, I am paying you top dollars in cash, we just getting the best shots, the better they are the more of a reward you get."

"S-stop, this feels weird..." His body was oddly getting warm and all way to his face. But the man's hand still slides about Noctis' chest.

"Dude, your hard, your nipples are getting plump, but the rest of your body so smooth. Come on, we can get some of the best shots like this." Soon the man sets his camera aside and grabs a control as he presses some buttons. "You're doing great." Both hands start to rub Noctis' chest as he gasps at the sensation. Soon the jacket slips to the ground as Noctis gasps and pants at the touches and pinching of his nipples. "Feel good?"

"....N-no....Ah...."

"Your nipples say otherwise, hey, let me help you relax." Turning to face Noctis he gets the prince on the ground and starts to undo his pants to reveal a warm meaty dick before the raven hair. "Since your enjoying yourself so far, let's do this, it will help you relax."

"....W-w-whait....hold on I...." But before he knows it, the man starts to press his dick against his pale chest and between his pecks and starts to move.

"Damn even though your not a girl you still have the stuff to make it work out!" Pressing Noctis' pecks together best he can, the photographer then slides his dick up to Noctis' mouth, a hand grabs his hair to pull the prince forwards, "come here and have a taste. I'm sure that mouth of your can do more than just talk."

Noctis gasps only to gag as he feels a warmth of hard flesh enter his mouth, eyes widen, he feels it slowly move back and forth, making him realize what was going on. He was being fucked, he was being fucked in his mouth hole. Red blush smears his fast as between his legs tingle and his spine shivers. This man was actually fucking his mouth.

After a bit the man was large and erected, filling Noctis' mouth as tears slowly stream down his face, taking pre-cum of a man's cock. With a grunt, the photographer rides hard as he brings his head back. "I'm, I'm going to cum!" Pulling back he leaves just enough of the tip of his dick on Noctis' lips as he rides out his climax.

The prince's eyes widen as he hears the other was about to come. Begging no, he soon feels the cock leave him but soon semen spurts out onto him, feeling the hot sticky liquid hit his tongue, face, and get into his hair. He cries out, his eyes wide as pain fills him, feeling himself pissing in his boxers through his pants as warm covers against his not so exposed skin. Being let go, with cum sliding down his face, mouth, and neck, he falls to the ground, cum stained and panting. He feels so uncomfortable, his body was burning, and his pants feel so tight!

"Man that was amazing Noctis, thank you for the service. Not you had a good taste how about we see if your asshole is just as good at eating my dick up."

Bringing his hand up, Noctis squirms a bit but still recovering after what just happened. Slowly his pants were undone and pulled down with his boxers, making the raven hair gasp at relief and surprise of cool air hit his not so tended, but fully erected flush dick covered in fresh warm cum. "Ah....astrals....not there...."

But the man starts to take his cock and rub the tip, slowly stroking down more and more to the base before one hand grabs for Noctis' balls and massage them. "You're so big Noctis, and hard, and look at you, you say no but you just came in those pants with no hesitation."

"Ah....no....that's not...." But the man continues to touch him, a hand moves from the balls and slides back as a finger rubs his asshole making it twitch.

"You keep denying it, but even your asshole twitching for my dick." Noctis looks up at the man, drool and semen slips from his plush red swollen lips.  
Soon the fingers push into the tight warm soft walls as Noctis feels himself being fingered, making him arch and gasps at himself being violated. "your walls are so tight and warm your Highness, your ass is just begging to be fucked."

"Ah....please...." But the hand on his dick grabs him and starts to thrust, making the prince's hips jerk. This sensation, he was being violated, fucked, and yet...yet... Moans start to leave his lungs as he was being jerked off.

The man chuckles as the finger leaves but soon Noctis' hole was being pushed and fucked by two fingers, stretching and doing scissor motions with his fingers to spread Noctis, Noctis' walls stretch before tightening as they twitch in need. Noctis couldn't hold it, his mind was blanking out, he was going to cum, he was going to cum from some man fucking his ass and playing with his dick.

"Ah....shit!...." Noctis brings his head back as he cries out, his own seeds and cum poured out of him in waves as the prince shudders from another ride of climax.

"Damn your highness, you actually came from fucking your ass with just two fingers! You came, did you like it? Feels pretty good am I right?"

Noctis was unable to speak for a moment as he stares up, his body spazzing and twitching at the new found feelings and emotions he was feeling with his body. Mind clouded with lust, droll covering around his mouth, the prince pants. He was fucked, he was fucked, and his body enjoyed every second of it, he enjoyed every second of it.  "....No....more....I can't....so....tired...."

"What are you talking about?" Finger pull out Noctis and rubs his ass up, feeling the plump reddening flesh twitch under his fingers. "Your ass and dick just twitching for more! We are just getting to the final round of the photoshoot! You really are enjoying yourself your highness, who knew you were such a perverted slut."

Noctis stares at him. Photoshoot? He was still doing pictures? When? How? Was his mind too scrambled up and clouded that he never noticed?

"You know what I think, I think you been dying for this meat stick to get into your ass and fuck your tight walls and keep fucking you till you can't walk." The man didn't even bother hiding his thoughts this time. Not that Noctis cared, he didn't move or say anything as the man closes the gap between them.

Pulling Noctis' pants and boxers to his knees, the man gets to his knees as he towers over the prince, grabbing himself as he positions it and presses gently against a twitching asshole. "I'm going in."

Whatever sense was left in Noctis' mind screams and Noctis looks away. "I...changed....ah!"

"Thanks for the meal!" The man calls as he pushes his dick into Noctis' ass. Tight walls were quick to grab his dick and pull him in deeper. "Man your tight! Feels so nice, soft and warm! Your ass is enjoying this dick so much already!

All Noctis could do was moan and rock with the motion as he was being penetrated. His ass, his ass was being taken by a man dick, he was being taken by a man, and... "Ah!" he can feel the large man cock get deeper and deeper in, so big and warm, so rough!

The man leans in as he fucks harder and deeper into Noctis, rubbing and hitting what walls that he can before they squeeze him here and there.  "You feel great don't you, your highness? You love that my dick fucking your asshole, every time I thrust in your walls tighten and your cock and legs twitch!" To prove a point a hand grabs between Noctis' legs as he cries out in pleasure as his erected cock twitches and drips pre-cum at being taken so harshly. "Hell, even your prostate feels good, you must really love this!"

The prince couldn't take the words and the feelings he was feeling, mouth gaping, eyes as wide as tennis balls he gasps. He can't breathe, his mind can't breathe, it can't think straight with everything that was happening. "Ah, I....I can't take....much more!" If this keeps going, he wasn't sure his mind could handle it, it was as if the dick was going all way up and fucking his mind senseless! At this speed, he will come again!

"You like this, this is your sweet spot huh? Like it, if I ram it, like this?!" He pulls out enough to have his tip in before thrusting in hard, making Noctis arch his back as he cries out a moan, it hurt so much, but felt so good!

"....No!....not there!....To....hard!" Noctis pants, the mind was in a frenzy, first freaking out, clouded, to frenzy, his hips start to move with the motion as his ass cheeks clench down hard on the man.

"This is where you like it! This is where your sweet spot is? Does it like it when I rub and slam into it?!" He starts to ride the raven hair boy hard as his sweaty pale body rubs hard against the fabric and wood causing rug burns, Noctis didn't care, the pain was just growing into a ball of frenzy emotions with the hot pleasure he felt! "Here I cum!" Noctis' moans fill the room as hot semen fills his asshole, his walls taking in every drop the can as if craving for it.

"Uh....ah.... I can't....I can't stop....my dick....I can't stop....cumming!" Noctis pants as white liquid leave his ass, his dick dripping more climax as he pants and lays there, mind blank and broken. It was so good, it was so amazing. To think to have a job was this amazing....

\-------

After that Noctis continued being fuck in different positions, wanting more and more as they go, unable to stop himself from wanting to be fucked like some slut.

"Is this what you wanted, is this what you like, tell me what you like your highness." The man says as he lays down with Noctis' back facing him, sweat dripping to the ground mixing with man seeds and the prince rides him, hands on the raven boy's pale thin hips.

"Ah....I want you. I want your dick in my asshole...." Noctis's eyes roll back a bit, tung hanging as his dick flaps in the wind as he was being pounded and riding at the same time. Face flush, eyes daze, his expression was a mix of ecstasy and lust.

"So that's where? Then I make sure to keep fucking there and giving it all the attention!" The man slaps Noctis' bare ass making it pink as the young man jumps in surprise and yelp, "did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look,  if I didn't know any better, I say I was fucking a woman."

Noctis was thin and soft, his ass was soft, the only definition of muscle was the basic made from training. Besides that, he looked like any normal young adult. But not Noctis thinks about it, he does remember being told he looked girly from time to time by guys, looking more like his mother than father. Another slap from the ass gets him back to where he really is, ass tightening as dick erects, nipples plump. "You're such a pervert! You're enjoying your ass being slapped! I can feel your meaty ass tighten up at each slap, your such a masochist man bitch that gets off and aroused from being slapped like this aren't you?!"

The man keeps hitting the pale skin, making it red and swollen before grabbing Noctis' balls and squeezing them with his other hand. Noctis was going mad! Bend over, Noctis keeps moaning as his face screws up in the pleasure of the pain on his ass but the penetrating thrusts of his walls and prostate, the rough play of his balls filled his mind. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" He twitches as he rides out another climax, warm stickiness covers his chest and waist.

"Your ass walls have relaxed and spread enough, I can fit my full length in with no problem, even as big as it is, your ass is taking it with ease!" Noctis pants as he lays there, allowing himself to be fucked. "I'll make sure to fill your ass up like the cumdump you really are! You horny animal!" The man soon spills even more of his seeds as he expands in Noctis.

"Please....please fill me up! Please shoot your loads of cum in me! Let me have that dick! Ah!" He feels it hit him again, another wave of pleasure as cum fills him with warmth and ecstasy, this time slowly dripping out between his legs. "Yes....more....please give me more of your seeds!" If he was a woman he would easily get pregnant by not, but he wasn't, and he didn't care, all he and his body wanted was to be fucked like the perverted animal he was.

Soon the ride of that round was done and the man pulls out of the whimpering prince, leaving Noctis' ass and cock twitching in empty need as he was turned to his stomach. "Please...more...I need more...." Droll and sweat and cum mix and covers the sexually needy prince as he pants for the other, eyes heavy with sexual want.

"Of course, I'll give you all the dick you want your highness." The man grabs Noctis' hips before thrusting in from behind, ramming deeper and deeper once more, pushing with friction and harshness to the point Noctis was on his knees and face, his knees and face digging into the ground as he moans and makes sinful noises at each thrust. But damn was it good, he never felt so good before in his life!

Soon the man cums again, before turning Noctis to his side and goes all over again. This time touching Noctis nipples and dick and balls. This continues knees up and over the shoulders, the wall, and three more times after that. Soon exhausted and motionless, Noctis soon finds himself on the ground panting, naked and covered in cum as he slowly looks up, face flush and body swollen and bruised from spanking, being grabbed, and the many rounds of rough sex.

"Pwew, I haven't had that much sex in so long. Your amazing your Highness, you should totally come back. I make sure to reward you even more next time if you get me some good shots."

Noctis looks over at the man. His face and body said it all, it was amazing, he loved it, being fucked like this, being an adult and having a job was the best.

_________ Next Day _________  


Prompto was staring at his camera as he walks,  hearing a honk, he looks over to see a familiar car pull to the side as a window goes down by the passenger seat.

"Prompto, have you seen Noctis anywhere?" Ignis ask.

Prompto raises a brow. "Huh? Yeah, he was at school."

"Do you know where he is now?" Ignis frowns.

Now? Prompto thinks this over before snapping his finger. "Oh yeah, he said he got a job and trying it out!"

Ignis makes a confused look. He remembers Noctis saying something along those lines but thought it was a tease. "Do you know where?"

Prompto times his head. "No."

Sitting on the couch where a swimsuit way to tight to wear in public,  Noctis rests on the couch relaxed with his back on the seat rests, knees dangling over the backboard as Noctis makes a lewd look at the camera. His swimsuit stained with cum in his ass with his dick dangling.  Face flush he gives a stupid dirty look at the camera.

"Good, nice, keep this up and I'll be sure to pay you well for this batch."

Noctis nods. "Please, take as many shots you want any way you want, just make sure to fill my slutty perverted ass and mouth holes when you're done." Yes, he may love this job and keep doing this for some time.


End file.
